tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Hope for Harmonex
Log Title: Hope for Harmonex Characters: ''Imager, Starlock, and Soundwave ''Location:''Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron ''Date: ''12/28/2019 ''TP: ''Harmonex Tp ''Summary:''Imager and Starlock talk about Harmonex while Soundwave observes ''As logged by ''Soundwave & Starlock Starlock was outside Harmonex's shield, sitting on the ground with her tattered cape around her as she was working on a sketch in her sketchbook... There was a number of rubbled piles currently in view, separated by the debris type. (Crystal, glass, metal, misc rubble..) Slightly hoping one of the decepticons would appear to help her get inside.. That, or Imager... She'd look up at her Sketch book and huffed as she listened to the muted sound of the varying sized crystals song though the shield. On the other side of the city, Imager eventually shows, its a habit, and while there's so many bad memories attached to Harmonex, she couldn't stay away. Every glance at the city's profile, the crystal tower, and all that, it always comes back. Her optics dim as she just stares at it. Harmonex was her life. It was everything she loved. That was the mistake, the femme muses, she was happy. Nobody gets to be happy on Cybertron. The big grey femme curses to herself and sits on a large block that has seen much use as her seat. "Maybe I should just go see onna dem mnemosurgeons." She adds, trying to convince herself, ".'s no way to live." Its no surprise what she does next, bringing up her vioello to her chin. Its what she's been doing a lot when she's had downtime. Self-practiced therapy. When she last talked to a psychiatrist a few eons ago, the guy with the eyebrows recommended she play again....at the time that was impossible, but a world-ending event on the musical planet of Eurythmea finally got her to start to move on. She plays a low tone, something slow and sad. A gloomy dirge, for an exceedingly gloomy day for the femme. The music rings out throughout the quiet city, alerting anyone to her presence. Starlock huffs as she sees m one coming and looks back down at her sketchbook, and starts continuing to sketch... Her finials twitch upward as she hears the melancholy sound... She'd close her sketchbook, stowing it and it's tool away, before starting to make her way to the sound... Once over, there was a slight spark of excitement because finally one of the main people she'd been looking for and meaning to talk to! but first, not wanting to be rude, she'd fold her arms behind her, under her cape and listen to the tune silent and let Imager finish her play.. Imager has a slouch to her, obviously depressed. She plays the sad song for its full ten minutes before lowering her instrument. She looks at her vioello then back up at the city, and starts to raise it again but stops. She sets down the instrument, and activates it to turn it back into her shield, then just sits there silently for a while, staring at the ground. Once Starlock was sure she was done, she'd carefully make her way up to the femme, trying to ensure her pedes made noise, as to not spook the larger. "...Hey" she'd say softly as she came to stand beside the larger. "...Doing Okay?" Starlock would ask.. She didn't really /know/ Imager but.. She never got a bad feeling from her.. so, least she could do, was try. Imager grabs her triple-barrelled shotgun when she hears footsteps approach. Neutral territory or not, you couldn't trust those Cons as far as you could throw em. She gives a guarded look towards the voice before she recognizes it, then goes at ease. "Oh...Starlock." She glances back up to the city then to the small femme, "Me? Yeah...never better. For this eon anyway." She puffs herself up a bit to dissuade any thoughts of concern, a bit of her boisterous tone coming through, "Finally had a chance for some downtime now that Iacon's all fixed up. Figured I might....uh..." She gestures weakly to the city, as if not really wanting to say what she was up to. "you know." 'GAME: Starlock FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty.''' Starlock flinched at the gun and put her hands up, to show she wasn't hostile, and unarmed, if she could sweat, boy she would be right now! She relaxes though when the gun is lowered, and lets out a vent of relief, and listened, and looking back to Imager, she can sense there was something off with Imager's tone but.. She maybe been imaging it, but she had also been playing that sad tone.. She looks to be thinking, before looking up. "....See and hear the regrowing Crystals?" She'd ask, jerking a thumb over, trying to think how to bring up the work and such, gently. Harmonex Starlock says, "psst.. can you hear me?" Imager looks back to the city, "Yeah pretty much. sometimes I play over at the canyons...you know, see if they'll absorb a part of the song...that's always been sort of a big thing, pre war at least." She keeps her gaze moving, "You uh out here by yourself again? Hope those damn creeps are leaving the city alone..." Harmonex Imager says, "huh?" Harmonex Starlock says, "oh good, you're on here too." Harmonex Soundwave says, "Listening." Harmonex Imager mutters. Starlock rolls her optics at /one/ voice on the channel, and puts a finger over her lips to indicate to be careful what to say. "...Yeah, at least today." She'd bite her lip at the mention of 'creeps' leaving the city alone. "...You're really care for this place, don't you?" She'd ask. Harmonex Soundwave says, "Something you need?" Harmonex Starlock says, "Perhaps." Harmonex Imager says, "Yeah I got something I need. I need you to like rust out." Harmonex Soundwave says, "That sort of behavior is unbefitting maestro is it not?" Harmonex Imager says, "I've got plenty of unbefitting conduct I can show you." Imager gives Starlock an annoyed nod, indicating she understood about Soundwave. She was about to say something critical about the mech, probably involving craming a cassettecon somewhere impolite when you speak. Imager flinches a little, and then gives a reluctant nod. "Well, uh...yeah I mean a lot of us pre-war types...you know as much as me, there's a lot of memories...." She pauses and then says with a bit of a struggle, "I always think about...well, what should've been, you know?" Starlock could feel the building anxiety over the communlink, and took a silent, deep vent to try and calm herself, and partly psych herself up, this was going to be rocky, but she stood down Knightmare or.. Illarion as she was known now, and didn't get beat into the ground, she shot Megatron off the roof, and got a number of cons help in cleaning up some of the city, she could /do/ this. "...Yeah, would should've been, could of been, what could be..." she'd agree, glancing down. "I wasn't very high caste here, but..." She'd shrug, bringing her arms up and letting her hands hang loosely. "This place is my home, it's part of me, and I want to see it like that again." She'd glance to the city. "But I'm also.. Stubborn, and make it a point to not give up hope till I'm positive it's fruitless... I just, know currently, I can't.. do that alone though." she'd say, carefully picking her words, as she looked down at her necklace she'd made from of the old broken crystals millions of years ago. Imager frowns openly. She knows this same problem. The big femme puts a hand on her hip plate. "Yeah...I know what you're thinking....and if you recall not long ago I tried to do something here too. Thought that..." She looks to the city, "maybe we could have a neutral spot. Somewhere out of the way, that just people could show up at and...I don't know. Not kill each other? I made that little box over there." She points to the dented and partially smashed box labeled "The Non-Aggression Box". "Idea was that since both sides would occasionally patrol the area, you'd look in there and see what the other side left ya, with promises of no bugs or explosives or stuff. Just like...you know, a way to stop all the fighting around here...and then me and that piece of junk whose listening to us right now, I think 'hey maybe we can muck up the shield, make it hard to enter, make it a place that people can't fortify easily.." She pauses, "You know what happened? Everyone comes here now. All I did was draw attention to it. We've had the frelling Decepticon commander. Smelt, TWO Con commanders come here, and either order people to raze the place or threaten to do so." She shakes her head, "Because they just looove to destroy anything nice. That's literally half their motive." She spreads her hands wide, "What can you expect out of this? We've got no combiner teams or standing armies here..." "I was wondering what that was about. So a kind donation box, that is a nice idea." Starlock would say as she looks to the box, and then back too Imager, and puffs a cheek. "...I know, I maybe sounding like a bit of a snot, since.. I.. sorta came at the tail end of all that." She'd rub at the back of her neck. "....Well... I'm not good at putting thoughts into words without lots of prep so.." She'd glance up. "...Do.. you trust me enough, to show, instead? and.. Believe me when I say, you didn't totally fail?" She'd ask, holding out a hand. She knows she can't pull /any/ of what she's trying without Imager's backing, given her connections to the community.. Imager rummages around in said box as Starlock speaks, and pulls out a handful of holovids. She looks at them absently then to Starlock's hand. Its not disgust she shows, but she doesn't believe Starlock, its apparently. Imager slowly shakes her head, "Don't give me any hope, Starlock. Don't do it." There's a bit of heat in her voice as she continues, "Because its going to keep crashing down until we're all dead, and there's no room for hope left. It'll just break ya further when you find out it wasn't worth it." Soundwave flies into the area like a big blue boxy cloud of doom and despair. He lands outside the city. No /his/ city. He's decided its his a long time ago, its just no one else knows it yet. He hasn't noticed the two and their conversation yet, approaching Harmonex with intention. He has a friend with him today. Perched on his right forearm is Laserbreak. He turns to the bird. "Laserbeak: Aerial scan." Operation: Reconnaissance." he commands. The bird takes off with a sqwaaaak, flying over Harmonex. He starts to circle, relaying information back to the spymaster. "Sorry, can't, that's my job." She'd say teasingly in a empathetic tone and approached the larger. "...You don't have to take my hand then." She'd nod. "Can follow, and I /did/ make something for you I wanna give ya' once we do." She'd hint, and take a another vent, trying to calm herself. "...I know.. things haven't.. Exactly gone to plan." She'd say with a slightly stressed laugh, pinching her nose bridge. "...Things in life rarely do, specially our lives but.." She'd glance over the direction she wanted to go. (Radio) Starlock transmits, "Behave.." to Soundwave. While sullen and depressed, Imager's not want to let Starlock travel alone, besides the small Femme....librarian was it? had gone out of her way to do something. The least she could do is ensure nothing happened. "...fine." Imager picks up her shield and gun, grousing a little as she does. Before she leaves, Imager considers the holovids she had originally put in that box only a few years ago, then reluctantly dumps them back into it. Couldn't hurt. (Radio) Soundwave sends Starlock a radio transmission, ' Always. Query: Will my presence bring unnecessary aggression? Soundwave can observe from a distance.' (Radio) Starlock transmits, "...Lets go it slow." to Soundwave. (Radio) Soundwave sends Starlock a radio transmission, ' confirmed. tell me when to come over.' Starlock smiles, and starts leading the way, a bit /too/ excited... Oddly moving without too much worry of who might be around... Starlock would lead over to one of the old road entrances where a makeshift message board that had been set up, the rubble piles form the clean up she and the others were doing were much more visible as well. On the message board, with notes of whom had been in and out... always a bot /with/ a con, and a message of what clean up they'd done, or what they'd found and.. Well, there were no mentions of fights. Starlock takes a vent, mentally preparing herself. "....Not.. Long after I came back here, I.. found myself out here, sobbing, just.. all the memories sorta came back." She'd say, glancing Down. "...Second time out here, I ran into both Soundwave and Knightmare out here and they where fighting, verbally mind you and.. Eheh, I don't remember too much of what happened but I.. sorta ended up debating them both into the ground, after pulling some scrap outta my aft to get permission to go in." She'd explain sheepishly. "Kinda surprised I didn't get my aft kicked with how belligerent I was." She'd chuckle. "Remember the reports I'd made?" Soundwave notes the two now that the radios are back and forth. He decides to observe from where he is, listening, and just..seeing what they are talking about. Sometimes its better to be a shadow and learn then to be up close and create a situation. "Yeah, Primus-damned Knightmare. The Dominicons decided they HAD to have the city too or something. I actually thought about giving it to em too, just to keep it away from the Cons. At least they were a combiner team, problem is that they got no real support structure, and don't have the mechpower to hold more than one city. Bunch of elitist jerks, but whatever, they probably wouldn't raze the city." She quiets down, here Starlock was explaining something to her, and she was just complaining about another of the city's problems. She eyes Starlock for a few moments, "okay, yeah, you made reports, right. What happened?" "I was given permission, both said because they had failed, that I was going to fail and didn't believe I could do it, and I told them, I'm not /them/." She'd then gesture to the work. "... After finding out how to get in, I waited about.. two days?" She'd think, glancing up. "...And found Soundwave out here... and talked, and talked, and talked." she'd explain, trying to emphasize just how long it was, and took a vent. "...I managed to convince him to help me in, since it takes a Bot, and a Con's signal to get in, much like the Dominicons other city, and sometime between that I shot megatron off the roof, but still, that's how we eventually got to the old library I worked at, and recovered the archive I uploaded to the Autobot database, and as a show of good faith.." She'd glance back into the city. "I also gave the other two factions copies... Delusions had been there because she's been coming back and forth, tinkering with the shield, I won't lie, that makes me nervous... but still.. I can't complain, I need to show trust to keep this going." She'd knit her ridges, cringing. "..But It was what I needed to show I was willing to work with /everyone/ so... after that the whole fallen mess happened and I uh.." She'd knit her ridges and give an award smile. "...Did something I'm not liable to talk about." She'd chuckle weakly. "...All and all though I.. wasn't going to let my words do the talking, I was going to let my actions speak louder..." She'd gesture to the work. "And giving proof of concept by doing.. I've... Got more then one Cons help in cleaning this place up, bots too... but I've tried not to bug them since the fallen mess and they have the city to patch up 'for they can come help me over here." Imager shakes her head slowly, "Well that was relentless....Uhh.." She stops and holds up her hands, "Look...just because some Cons came in and moved some debris...I mean, that doesn't mean that A) they don't have designs on this place, or B) that they're not willing to sat-cannon the entire place if it suits their needs. Unicron's Smelter, Soundwave even told me once that he had orders to raze the city from Megatron personally. Just because they play nice occasionally, doesn't mean it matters in the least to em. They're /always/ working an angle, Starlock. Its what they do. Decieve is literally part of their name." Imager stops, and then grunts, "Okay so its Decept, but you get what I mean. You could prove to everyone that if Harmonex fell again that the entire damned planet will explode, and there'd be a race to see who could do it first." Starlock makes a sound, how exactly.. Was she going to explain that Deathsaurus gave her what was, basically, a blood oath to help protect this place? That matter would she even /believe/ that of all things?!.. Starlock puffs her cheeks in thought as she listens to Imager. "Well it's not just... moving things, they have to work /together/ with the others to get stuff done, Bumblebee, me, Deathsaurus, Dust Devil, and Star Hauler have all been out here working.. and I do have Banshee's word she'll help." She'd explain. "It's like I told Knightmare you can't.. /force/ people to stop waring by making them cooperate with a shield, you need to build a community, and that's not /easy/ to do, it takes time.. lots, and lots of time and piatants to put into it.." She'd explain, knitting her fingers together to show. "And you're right, they don't /have/ designs or /thee/ for this place.." She'd pull out her old sketchbook. "I do..." She'd say softly. "And I know... I know I'm dancing with Devils... and I've had to walk a very strict line that has caused me to overcharge myself more than once out here due to the stress." She'd laugh weakly. "...But believe me.. I think I kinda scared the lube out of Cerebros when I put Soundwave in his place, /with words/ after he started making threats." Soundwave just continues to observe, gather information from his cassette and watch something rarely seen. Autobots interacting, being Autobots. Sure, it is expected the conversation to go to how you cannot trust Decepticons. And they are right. Most of the time they can. He takes notes of the Autobots helping with this. And even the Decepticon names, ones he wouldn't expect to show any interest at all in something like this. Starlock gets a silent, almost respectful nod from him as he thinks about something quietly. "If you think you're scaring Soundwave, I hate to break it to you, but you're playing his game. Do you think for a single moment that he's more scared of you than getting cannoned by Megatron?" Imager shakes her head again, "Do you think for a moment, no matter what sort of community that you're trying to put together, that they're all just going to defect if he lays down the law? I'll give you that Soundwave seems to have stalled any real orders of leveling the place, but its not always going to be like that. Think of all the psychopaths he's got over there. Bludgeon, Onslaught..." She says the next name with extra disdain, "Razorclaw. You think if he directs any of them to do the deed that its not going to happen?" Several moments of walking pass, with Imager looking around, trying to figure out what Starlock's wanting to show her. "I uh...I saved a planet once. A few years back. Eurythma. Planet's kinda like Harmonex, all based on sound. They have a song there that heals people, destroys....they had this ...eh I guess you could call it a 'flaw' in their song that'd manifest every few eons, and lucky me, I was the one who had to play against it. Point is, there's literally music that can do almost anything...." She sighs and stops, thinking, "There's a song out there that can end a war, Starlock. I know it. And my spark tells me that when I find it, it needs to come here...." She shakes her head, "But you're completely underestimating Megatron. He'd shoot the spark out of his forger if it suited him. Everything that hasn't happened yet is simply because he's occupied with other things. If he decides that the Cons are being too friendly here? It all goes up in flames....again." "..No." She'd say simply. "I know I can't convince everyone, all I can do, is ensure I don't lose those who do." Starlock would nod simply, and listened, glancing away, her finials drooping. "I don't.. I can't read minds, or see the future... I'm still going to try though, and I know You won't be the only one telling me 'I told you so' the second I fail." She'd nod. "..I know I've won /no points/ with the Dominicons." she'd smile weakly. "And you are right,...but, I do know what Megatron can do, believe me, I am under no delusion he'll play ball... It's why I take him seriously whenever he comes into a fight." She'd point out. "...That planet sounds nice, I wish I could of visited it... and if such a song exists? It.. would be nice" She'd sigh and look into the city. "Well.. You've heard everything I've been trying to do, and have done... I know it's not convincing, or all that stable, but.." She'd shrug. "...Do you want to go in?" Imager grunts, "I will NOT say 'I told you so'. I'm saying 'Everything blows up, and nobody is allowed to have any hopes or dreams.' THAT goes for Bots AND Cons." She points to the air, oddly enough exactly where Soundwave is lurking off in the distance, not that she notices him. "...It'd be stupid to say 'I told ya so', because you're tryin to do something good. Makin you feel any worse won't do nothin for nobody. I want it to work as much as you do, if not more so, but that damn war touches everybody every day of their life...." She frowns harder, "In? In doing what exactly? Everything I've done made it worse so far. I'd shoot both Soundwave and Megatron in the face if I thought that'd solve it but I don't see THAT in the cards either." Soundwave hears what Imager is saying and though he is loathe to admit it to anyone, Imager is right. Megatron may have once been charismatic. A beacon of something besides destruction, but recently its not been the case. And like minds of destruction bring followers who want the same. Bludgeon, yes. Onslaught, Razorclaw, Overlord, Deathsaurus. Destroyers are the norm rather then a few standouts these nights and are rewarded with higher and higher positions in the empire. The destruction is worsening if anything. Places like this with no strategic value, places that cannot be used to power the juggernaut which is Megatron's war are an affront to the more destructive members of the cause. And he's beginning to think its not because the places are worthless. Its because they represent a peace. The sort of peace that could end the war, and Megatron's dream of domination with it. He tenses from his observation point as he considers this option briefly. The Autobots recently have had many chances to destroy him personally. And every time they haven't. More things to consider. He tilts his head in thought, but then when Imager points in his direction, he ducks out of sight. Can't learn if they spot you. "Into the city, passed the shield... I know it's not a lot to show, just clean up work of people working together.. I didn't want to start building anything, until I talked to you... Because this is also your home, and you're a big pillar for the community... and I know you want to do that tribute or concerned you mentioned over the communlink a day before the fallen fell." Starlock explained, revealing she never forgot what Imager said of the communlink. "...I was.. thinking maybe we could find a stage together..." She'd say softly as she looked down. "I.. also made you this." Starlock would bring a necklace out form her sub-space. This Necklace is made up of a purple and blue colored shard of a lithic crystal, that is naturally found in the city of Harmonex. The crystals were once known for being able to sing in perfect harmonic frequency, earning the city its name... This crystal dates back to when the city first fell, and is one of the many first generation crystals that were broken, but it's been carved and polished into a perfect pendulum shape. A decorative black tungsten 'cap' is placed at the top, with a matching black tungsten a chain attached it. On the back of the crystal are Cybertronian scripture runes that read, and translate too: "Imager." Imager gives a soft nod, "Yeah, I do still want to do that. Word is that that 'Ya Vol Kommandant' Seeker Banshee's supposed to be a good singer. She's supposed to be pretty good to her word, which is rare for the Cons, so I was gonna ask her to join in. Get that scout guy, Upshot. He's got one of them solid waveforms that you can play...and you know, see who else still has a mind to play something." Her grumbling had died down, and while she doesn't outright agree to trying it again, she's apparently at least open to it. She regards the necklace gingerly, the big femme's hand reaches out to veeeery carefully try to pick it up to examine. "Its...really fragile. Let me see..." The necklace goes up to her optics so she can examine it. "An early gen crystal...Where did you find that?" Her hand trembles a little as she holds it, her gaze veers away before she remembers something, "That reminds me...you ever see how weird the city layout is in there? Its like...a mishmash of different formattings. I wonder if Cybertron went and started refabr..." Her words just stop as she looks at the necklace then at Starlock. Babbling wasn't helping. With a sigh, she gives a very slight nod, "Uh...yeah. Yeah.." She raises the necklace up a little in reference, "Thanks...I think I'll keep it in my room though. Less chance of getting sonic blasted...." Her hand closes around it gently. Starlock gives a bit of a knowing grin of how Banshee was.. is, a bit of a Maestro fangirl, and wanting to learn under the last.. She'll just leave Imager to find that out. "..I took a few with me, before I was forced to move to Iacon, after the cities destruction" She'd say looking over into the shield, and them back, and pointed to her own necklace, not as fancy as the one she'd made Imager, but she has done some recent work on it. "Yeah, I did notice that when I got deeper in, I'm.. not really sure whats going on with it." She'd say with a scratch of her cheek. "Was hoping you knew more." She'd nod, then realizes what she meant. "Refurbishing?" She'd say and smiled with a tilt of her helm "Good..." She'd grin. "I'm happy to hear that, I.. know this was your home too.. I thought about making Knightmare one but.. ehhh" She would wave her hand.. "Weird circumstances that keep me going back and forth." She'd nod. "..Let yourself think on it a bit, yeah?" she finally says. "Not going to make you decide now." Imager gives a slow, reluctant nod. She's being dragged back into it again, and her spark can't take any more of it. "Well...yeah I'll think, but no promises. I should get back on duty here soon. You be careful out here, there's almost always a cassettecon out here, skulking in the darkness, if not Soundwave or that other mech." She makes a swooping gesture towards her chest, to emulate Deathsaurus' chestplate. "Not that I trust Knightmare at all either, mind you, but she's less likely to give a damn either way." Ugh, AND she uses electricity, which just is NOT classy in the slightest. With her warning issued, and completely unneccesary, Imager folds down into her big hovercar and begins the journey home. Starlock nods and watches her go, she'd start singing a song as she did, knowing Soundwave was around. "It used to feel like a fairy tale, now it seems we were just pretending... We'd fix our world, then on our way to a happy ending.. Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story. Than a tragedy with no big reveal of the hero’s glory... And it seems we weren’t prepared.. For a game that wasn’t fair.. Do we just go home? Can we follow through? When all hope is gone, there is one thing we can do~" She'd sing loudly, before starting to dance in place, spinning on her pede. "Let’s just live, day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows, The past can’t hold us down, we must break free Inside we’re torn apart, but time will mend our hearts~ Move onward, not there yet, so let’s just live." Soundwave approaches the sound of the song, knowing it was aimed at him. He listens to Starlock sing, silent for a moment. He answers her with a song of his own. He doesn't sing it out loud- even without his synthesizer he couldn't' match her harmony and to do so would be an affront to a place of sound like this. Instead he plays an earth song from his speakers, keeping the volume low. A different choice for the night. Who knows who he means by it or why he chose this piece. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WcopLM6xpE Starlock would pause and listen, that song does have a number of mixed messages she could hear.. Which made it all the much harder to decipher... Though she had a pretty good guess, and took a vent and continued. "Can we get back to a happy place? We've suffered so much pain and sorrow... After yesterday is there any way we can trust tomorrow? Will we go through life filled with strife like it’s torn and tattered? Can we keep this up when we all know that every hope has shattered?.. And the lesson isn’t new.. That some dreams just can't come true. When it finally falls and the battle’s through, When our faith is gone and there’s nothing left to lose... Let’s just live day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~ The past can't hold us down, we must break free Inside we’re torn apart, but time will mend our hearts~ Move onward, not there yet, so let’s just live~" She'd continue, this too was an earth song, one she felt very fitting. Soundwave watches the song, the dance the entire performance. He can feel every word and how the two feelings seem to meet. They could have entire conversations in song and dance alone here, no need for a single word. Just harmony answered with harmony. He doesn't move until the song is done, still a few moments after it finishes and he reflects on it. He heads to one of the fragile, beautiful crystals that make all of this possible. He kneels and puts his warmonger hand near it. He whispers softly, turning off the synthesizer as he does so. Its something he wants to say in his own voice for once. "I think. He's afraid." That they could, she'd watch him a moment, as she sung, he voice getting softer given the lyrics she was to say, to portray their sadder tone. "When it feels like there’s nothing worth living for... Everything is broken, the light isn’t there a~anymore.. And the story takes an unexpected turn, A friend is suddenly gone... We can cry our lives away.. But if they were here they’d say.."Go forward. You must keep moving on..." She'd hold a note, that was meant to get louder and louder to transition back into the more hopeful lyrics of the song. "Let's just live, just one day, let's forget about our problems Let’s fall in love with life and just be free~ The sun will never fade, the night won't steal our day, Let’s dance and laugh and love and let’s just live." She'd finish, with a soft smile, before she'd start walking over to him. Soundwave tilts his head. "Dont think I ever heard that one not in entirety." he says as she approaches. "Beautiful as ever." he leaves the synthesizer off. Maybe he forgot. Hard to believe as he plans everything usually. "Heh, bit of a niche one.." She'd smile as she took a seat beside Soundwave. "...I'd planned for you to help let us both in but.. Well" She'd look at the crystal. "Took longer than I thought, sorry about that.. What.. did you think?" She'd ask tilting her helm. Soundwave turns that synth right back on. "It was better that way. I would have caused problems." he says. "I heard much more this way than I would have then." he says. "Think about what part?" he asks, nodding to invite her to sit with him and the crystal. Who knows where his bird friend went. Probably around here somewhere. "... Was mostly ensuring she wouldn't shoot you.. But I.. think there will be another chance." She'd smile. "...Whole conversation in general really, I'm not gonna pretend like you weren't there." She'd chuckle. Soundwave chuckles. "She's right you know. About everything." he says. Starlock is silent for a bit, before looking up. "...I know... But.. I don't know, call me dumb, but.. I don't want the fear from the 'what ifs' to stop people from trying... So much to lose, yes, but so much to gain, if we try... Yeah, it won't be easy, we will fail a couple times, some worse than others, but that's the price of learning to do it /right/...Right?" Soundwave pauses. "I know you know. But you hope." he says softly. "And that hope may one day come true. I don't know either way." he says. "The idea did come to me that Lord Megatron..." He pauses. "Perhaps he wants to destroy things that are fragile and peaceful. Not because they are weak and he can. But because..." he says. "This is heresy to say so but..." He pauses. "Maybe it's because he's afraid of the peace they may bring. That it may be attractive to both Autobots and Decepticons alike. That everyone might decide the peace is more important than his domination." Starlock tilted her helm and thought about that. "...That's.. possible." She'd say, looking up at the sky above. "...I can imagine it, actually." She'd say closing her optics. "Just the sheer panic and mania that might be brought on if people just started walking away in mass." Soundwave pauses. "The destroyers on my side would take out the ones that peacefully walk away. We do have Decepticons that just like to blow things up and wouldn't want peace stopping that. I'm sure the Autobots have the same sort." he says. "And I don't know if the Prime is afraid of peace as well or not." Starlock lets out a long-suffering sight. "Yeah, we have a few like that." she'd shake her head, having dealt with the insanity for /far/ too long. "....I believe he wants peace too, everything I see and hear regarding him, says that." She'd nod. "...I think most are confused on as how to.. actually initiate such." She'd say, looking for the words as she looks to her hands. "As you said there are also those that.. Well.. live for war, I knew once we went back to /not/ being at war, types like those would sorta.. revert to what they are.. terrorists, criminals and the like... Nothing can truly be a utopia." Soundwave nods "I don't know if we have the resources to keep people from fighting. From breaking into little cliques again. From starting something worse. I don't know. Maybe I'm sort of afraid of peace too in a way. This we understand. That. That is unknown. Are we heading towards our first true golden age? Unsure. It might just be another guided one. Do you know the difference?" he says. "A golden age is a true utopia. I don't think we've seen one yet, least not while I've been alive. Guided? We've seen several of those. They look golden until you pull away the facade. Then you see the rust and rot underneath." Starlock silently listens and hems, before looking right at Soundwave. "...I guess.. that's really what we have to come to terms with in our lives.. When we just accept we can't predict the future, and life is just out of our control, sure we can make our own lives, and those we're close to better, but accept that sometimes good things, bad things, the best things, and the worst things can happen for no reason.. We're not omnipotent beings that can completely control every outcome... just.. try to make things turn out for the better." She'd muse, looking down at her sketch book and then back up. "...And if we fail, it's okay... We can learn from it, and try again most of the time.. Sure there will be things we'll have to give up but.. We tried, and were alive, that's what matters." She nods. "We've.. learned a lot since the last... We've been millions of years of pain, and fighting.. Maybe now, after knowing such pain.. we can finally live peacefully... and happily." She'd take a vent. "..But that is my hope." Soundwave nods "I've heard that hope from Autobots before. Hope for peace, for existing." he says. "I hope, honestly that after all this. After all we've all gained, all we've lost all its affected us and the galaxy we inhabit..." he says. "I just hope its all worth it. I hope its not all a lie." Starlock gives a soft smile, and offers her and out to him. "I hope so too..." Soundwave takes the hand, gently. His own hand is a weapon of war. Long, delicate, lined with small sensors to help amplify his ability if he placed his hand against something or someone he was listening to. He stares at her artists hand thoughtfully as it rests in his. "You're a good person. I hope people like me don't break you." Starlock's hands are much thinner, not as strong, their steady though, modified as well, if not even her originals... Something useful to a medic, long fingers with bort talons on their tips, ment for delicate medical work, and not batter.. but also clearly been used in her artistic endeavors.. She'd give his a light squeeze in comfort. "Its okay.. I don't really think I'm that good of a person.." She'd smile at him. "...I try though, and it's friendships like these, that make it all the more worth it." she'd smile, closing her optics. Starlock smiles back up at him. "Better late, then never, yeah?" She'd ask with a tilt of her helm. Soundwave chuckles "Indeed." he says. "Thank you for giving me the chance to make my decisions, even if they're different then yours might have been." "Always." Starlock says with a smile. Category:2019 Category:Logs